Demons, Wizards, and Fairies
by ParadiseNdarkness
Summary: Hermione has a completly different life which may be brought to Hogwarts at the fact her Partner in Crime is now attending there. She has also caught the eye of our sexy Slytherin and his cousin's watching her friend. this shall be an intersting year ind
1. Meeting

I DO NOT own Harry Potter but I do own Nikki! and finally I wrote a HermioneDraco! I know its about Flipping time and I put two of my OC's together that are based of of two of my friends SO! I hope you eenjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat on a park bench watching the children play. It was a beautiful day in August and a cool breeze blew through her hair. During the summer she had changed a lot. She spent a lot of time at the beach with her friend Nichole so her hair became light from being in the sun so much and her skin was now a beautiful bronze. Her figure filled out to a B-cup with a slim waist and a some-what curvaceous rump. During the day, she and Nichole did modeling for a clothing company, Falcon Wings, and at night, they did a lot of concerts together. Though on stage and modeling, they didn't use their real names, they used their favorite goddesses from Greek mythology, Hermione was Athena, and Nichole was Artemis. They also drag raced together at night, most races didn't allow girls to race so they would shove most of their hair in a beanie and wear baggy clothes to cover their curves. They also died their tips and bangs, Hermione black and Nichole blue, since they both had some what long hair, not all of their hair would fit under and look natural so they would leave the tips out and just make them look like black and brown hair guys. Of course, the color was only temporary on their bangs so they had to watch it on rainy days. They also had new names, Hades was Hermione and Cerberus (Cero for short) was Nichole. Hermione laughed at some of the memories when her beanie one time 'accidentally' fell off after they won a race and everyone was so shocked that they didn't even notice them take their money and run. They had a blast at concerts too. Everyone went crazy when she sang her trademark songs "nobody's home" and "Don't tell me" and Nichole then would sing "Imaginary" and "Taking over me". Everyone loved the girls, never knowing that the two were actually the two smartest witches ever.

Hermione got up from the bench and walked to her and Nichole's favorite spot. It was a bench right next to the lake. It was always so beautiful at sunset, which was coming in 15 minutes. She looked down at the water and caught her reflection. Her bangs framed her perfect face, while the rest was pulled back into a messy bun with pieces of black and auburn sticking out. She had light eye makeup accented her big, round, amber eyes. Her lips had a light tint to them and her cheeks a natural rosy color. Her ears were adorned with earrings. She had 3 piercings on each and on her right cartaildge she had 2 more. She smiled at her reflection showing off her pearly white teeth and chuckled, she then looked at her outfit. It was a black cami with lacy spaghetti straps and a V dip, on the seam at the top was about an inch was lace with sequence sorted on it, underneath was a maroon bikini top with gold trimming. She wore regular jeans shorts with a studded black belt and black tennis shoes. She was now 5'6" pushing 5'7". While she was so engrossed in her thought of how she has changed, she didn't pay attention to the footsteps approaching her. There was a girl that was about the same height as her, and dressed similarly, walk in holding two Starbucks Café Mochas. She had the same perfect complexion and body as Hermione, and her hair was significantly shorter too. It was layered and straightened and flipped out at the ends right above her shoulder. Also instead of auburn hair, hers was a light brown, with natural red and blond highlights.. Her makeup was also the same but she had beautiful gray eyes that were softly tinted with a sapphire blue, that were brought out by her makeup. Her outfit was the same except she wore a white tank top with a forest green bikini top with silver trimming underneath. Her shorts were black jeans with a pink studded belt. She too had tennis shoes but they were black etnies with purple.

The girl in white smiled at Hermione.

"Hey mins, I got you your favorite drink from Starbucks." She said in a sing song voice.

Hermione looked up to see her friend Nichole holding up her favorite beverage but also smelled something really good coming from her purse. Hermione smirked.

"Well Nichole it looks like that's not the only thing you bought. What's in the bag?"

Nichole grinned as she handed Hermione her drink and placed hers down,

"Well our favorite CHIPOTLE! Chicken burrito with rice no beans, tomatoes, cheese, sour cream, and corn.(Yummy!) And of course you can't forget.." She dug through her bag and pulled out a small yellow bag. "A dozen of mini chocolate chip cookies from Nestle toll house( if you can't tell I am VERY HUNGRY! And that is my idea of a PERFECT meal!)! I love this place! All of our favorite foods are within a block within each other!"

The girls laughed and ate their very high calorie meal, who ever said models ate nothing to stay thin was dead wrong, for these girls ate to their hearts content and giggled as they took a stroll down memory lane. They didn't even notice 2 more boys come into the clearing, also oblivious to the two girls.

One had a wrestlers' and lacrosse players build ( let me explain, you can sometime tell what sports people play by they way their body is shaped and toned with muscles. And each sport gives their players it's own unique build. Ex. if you go to lets say a volleyball tournie, every single girl has similarly shaped legs and upper arms, some more toned then others, but still similar.). He was lean with all muscle, just enough to show he is strong, not that disgusting veins bulging, bulkiness (I'm talking like Arnold bulky and I prefer the lean build…but what ever floats your bout!) and not an ounce of fat cursed his body (Lucky ba). He had silky brown hair that covered his forehead. You could tell it was hair that you just couldn't tame, but it looked good like that. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy jean shorts and a tanned leather belt (fake of course!) with white adidas tennis shoes with black stripes. He had a devilishly handsome face, it had a flawless complexion and looked like a gods. He had vivid amber eyes that you could just drown in. He also had narrow glasses, not like Harry's(even though Harry is flippin' sexy in his!), but complimented his features, though he looks just as good without them.

The other had a build that was similar but his was from the years of quidditch. His unruly platinum blonde hair fell on his forehead and some went over his stormy gray eyes. He wore Green cargo shorts with a black belt that had a silver buckle (of course!) and a gray wife beater(hate that name). He also wore similar shoes to the other but his were all black.

The one with brown hair was to speak.

"Man, I can't believe after all these years I'm a wizard. And now I get to go to that wizard school of yours Draco or as that piggish girl who stopped by yesterday 'Drakie-poo!'" He said with a fake Pansy voice at the end. Draco smirked at his friend.

"Oh fuck off Bryan, it's not that big of a shocker you're a wizard, for merlin's sake, you ARE my cousin, you had to have at least SOME magic in you!" Bryan just shrugged.

"Meh, true, but it would have been bloody fun to hex those ass holes at the club the other night if I knew before... but, now I am signed with the ministry, so I can't have my fun." He half laughed and sighed at the thought.

"What good fun, o well…Oh dear god Draco, do you see two angels or is it just me?" Draco looked at his friend peculiarly.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about!"

"Look! Over across the lake!" Draco did as he was told and there were two angels. Actually they were more like goddesses. The one with the black shirt made his heart race. _My god, she is so beautiful…but she looks a lot like Hermione, the girl that is always so close, yet just out of my reach._ Mean while, Bryan was gaping at the girl in white and black. _Oh bloody hell, she is gorgeous, she looks like a goddess but has a laugh that would make the angels sigh._ The sun was setting giving them an even more angelic glow. Soon the moon rose over head and the girls looked beautiful in its light. As the guys were gaping at the two girls, who were still oblivious to them, started talking about boys.

" Hey mins, whatever happened to that guy you were so in love with? Ron I think his name was?"

The girl in black ruled her eyes, " Oh, HIM! Well, lets just say that he has quite a fancy for Laveder, or should I say…her mouth"

The gray eyed girl nearly choked on her cookie. "NO WAY you saw them snogging! EW that is uber sickening!"

Hermione laughed at her friends reaction and continued to explain, "Yes, it was pretty dramatizing, but it made me realize I actually didn't like him at all, in fact, I liked or worst enemy, and I was just in denial and tried to say I like Ron instead."

Nichole smirked, " Oh, you mean that Malfoy boy? With that sexy smirk?" she jokingly nodded her friend who was started to take a light shade of pink to her cheeks.

"Oh Nikki stop it! I don't even understand why I even like that prat! He is slytherin for Merlin's sake! And he has been nothing but rude to me since day one! Especially with calling me mudblood!"

Nichole was now rolling on the ground laughing while her friend huffed and glared at her, "Would you like to share what you find so amusing?"

Nichole bearly chocked out her answer through her laughter, "haha yes! You a haha mudblood haha I say mins you are FAR from a mudblood hahaha" Hermione blush but then again another evil smirk grazed her features.

"Nichole, before when you were ranting about Draco's 'sexy' smirk(you all KNOW it is), what ever happened to that one chap? Bryan I believe his name was? With the beautiful eyes and smile?" she stated to her laughing friend. Nichole stopped abruptly and turned bright red. Now, it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

This little banter continued for a good 10 minutes until Nichole remembered something

"Hermione I still can't believe Ron cheated you for that gossiping witch!"

Hermione sighed and shrugged "Oh well, I was planning on dumping him anyways, it just made it easier for me! And I think yours was worse when you saw Jason with that one slut" Nichole shuddered at the memory, "Yea, man am I really that ugly that he left me for that! I mean COME ON! That was just plain old offending!" The girls laughed lightly

"Remember that song we heard after it happened to both of us?"

Nichole laughed light heartedly, "Yea it fit mine almost perfectly!"

At that she closed her eyes and sang softly into the wind

_I will not make the same mistakes that you need _

_Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did it felt so hard_

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

Hermione joined her gradually(_Nichole **both **_**Hermione**­)

_Because of you **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_Because of you **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt** _

_Because of you **I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**_

_Because of you **I am afraid**_

_**I loose my way**_

**And its not too long until you point it out**

**I cannot cry because I know its weakness in your eyes**

**I am forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life**

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_**I watched you die I held you cry every night in your sleep**_

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

**You never though of anyone else you just saw your own pain**

_And now I cry in the middle of the night going to set you free_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you** I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hur**t _

_Because of you** I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_Because of you **I don't know how to let any one else in**_

_Because of you **I am ashamed of my life bc its empty**_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_**Because of you**_

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend, she knew the memory of Jason was flooding in her mind right. This year has been hard, for them both. They both had a hard life in the past year, I know the Hermione Granger, a hard life, but really she did. Her parents were both killed by Death Eaters, not because they were muggles, it was because they contained a more powerful kind of magic that could over rule the Dark Lord. She would have been killed if it wasn't for Nichole coming to save her. Her parents were also killed for the same reason but the couldn't find her to kill so she had escaped. They have been friends and living together ever since. She had felt in the middle of the song Nichole's aura flare from the immense display of emotion, she also release some of her own to try and relax her friends. Luckily, no one was around to since it, or so she thought.

The boys were still entranced by their performance and angelic voice. It was a sad but beautiful song. Bryan sniffed the air when he felt her aura flare. He smirked as fangs appeared and his eyes glistened red. Draco saw his friend and smirked.

"So, which of the lucky girls attracts you enough to get your demonic blood stirring?"

Brian grinned as his fangs and eyes went to normal, "The brunette who was singing. She really is something." Draco's smirk never left his face, "Good, because I liked the Auburn with black." Bryan laughed, "I would have never guessed for you to like a book worm mix-breed!" Draco gave Bryan a look as his friend continued to laugh. He sighed, "Oh well Draco, you will see." Draco still looked confused though. "Oh come one Draco we better head back, Hogwarts tomorrow" Dracos nodded, he then shut his eyes in concentration and when he opened, he had fangs as well as large demonic black wings and claws. Bryan also took on the same appearance except his were black feathery ones like an angels and it shimmered in the moon light. They smirked at each other and Draco was first to speak.

"Race ya"

"Your on!"

At that the boys were off racing back home.

Hermione and Nichole got out of the lake after their little swim, Nichole dried them with her fire powers.

"Well Nichole we should head back it will be a big day at Hogwarts, you will be sorted finally!" Nichole smiled at her friend.

"But of course my dear Angelic ice maiden," Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on you!" Hermione was about to scold her friend more but say that she was already in her fire/ice fairy dress, which was a orange with red trim/ ribbons color that resembles flames. A tube dress, with a corset top, and a tattered bottom that went to her knees. She also had shiny silvery wings that seemed to almost glow with frosty blue tips. They were like angel wings, with her small fangs, and claws barred.

"Come on Mins, we don't have all night!" Hermione shook her head at her friend and also transformed. Her dress was similar but was a Dark blue with a light blue trim/ ribbons and her wings were sky blue and feathery, rather large, like an angel. She, though, did not have claws or fangs, but an ice tiara and snow that decorated her hair.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" Hermione shouted as she and Nichole took off into the night sky.

**The next morning**

Nichole stood over her best friend's bed in their mansion.

"Hermione! WAKE UP! It's time for you to get ready little missy!"

Hermione rolled over still asleep and snuggled further into her covers

"5 more minutes mum"

Nichole tried to wake her up by shaking her vigorously, and even went as far as dumping two pales of ice cold water on her! finally, she did the last thing she could think of…

"Hermione! If you don't get your little ass up now you will MISS the train or even worse…you won't get head girl because you were EXPELLED!" at this Hermione jumped out of bed

"WHAT! What do you mean I won't get head girl I already knew I was! And what do you mean miss the train or get expelled? AND WHY AM I WET!"

Nichole just rose an eye brow and shook her head and walked out of the room mumbling, "wow, she really is and odd one…"

The girls were ready in 30 minutes. Hermione was wearing a gray tank top and a black skirt, white belt, with her black etnies. Nichole was wearing a black tank top with a white skirt, violet belt, and her black and purple etnies. Hermione's hair was falling in loose curls down her back while Nichole's was up in a cute sporty pony tail (she has short hair so when its up its SO CUTE!)

"Well, ready to go Cero?"

Nichole grinned at her friend, "My pleasure Athena" with that the girls laughed and apparted to king's station.

**With the boys**

Bryan was also having difficulties with waking his friend, but then he thought of something and grinned evilly.

"Oh Hermione, what are you doing here? What? You want to give Draco a lap dance? Well, he is sleeping now but I will be more than gladly to take it for him!" At that draco sprung out of bed and growled at Bryan,

"Hands off Bryan, and I am awake now so you may leave her and I be." Draco then searched the room but saw that he was alone with bryan, who was now laughing. Draco turned towards his friend and breathed one word to him

"Run"

and the chase had commenced

After 30 minutes of chasing, the boys finally settled down and apparted to King's station

**Kings Station**

When the girls arrived, they immediately headed to the platform. As soon as they were through they were engulfed in a bear hug by a certain red head.

"MINS! NIKKI! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!" squealed an excited Ginny( you thought I was going to say Ron didn't you? Well I actually doubt that but…)

"How has your summer been? And Oh my gawd you two look great! Hermione I think Ron will flip a lid that he let you go and Nikki, I think that every guy in school shall be trailing you!" The girls laughed they all got re acquainted and headed towards the train. Ginny led them to a compartment when they entered they were greeted by a quite a disturbing site…." OH MY FLIPPIONG GOD! GET A FUCKING ROOM! Or at least when you do LOCK THE DOOR!" screamed a very disturbed Nichole who turned and hid her face in the guys chest standing by the door. Wait……what guy…. Nichole looked up and was greeted by a smirking face of a certain brown hair brown eyes man.

"Well, usually before girls bury their head in my chest I usually get a greeting and a name." said the mystery man (that we know and they don't) Nichole pouted cutely at him and gave large puppy eyes. "Well Bryan, I am ashamed that you don't remember me." Bryan gave her a perplexed look then recognition enlightened his face when he saw her grayish blue eyes. "NICHOLE! What are you doing here and what are they doing!(He finally looked up at what was going on in the room) Ugh, this is worse than the time we walked in on Heather and that bear of a guy. Here come with me to my compartment, I have a friend there and there is plenty of room for you guys." Hermione smiled thankfully up at him and Nichole blushed slightly at the fact she was still in his arms. Ginny on the other hand was screaming at Ron and Harry about PDA( they were with their gf's Cho and Lavender, thought I should inform) and Blaise came and dragged his screeching girlfriend out.

Bryan took Nichole's arms and led her down the hall with Hermione close in tow grinning all the way at Nichole's blush. When they arrived, Bryan slid open the door.

"Oh cousin dearest I'm back! And with two ladies so be nice!" Bryan said in a teasing voice. A soft growl could be heard from the blonde by the window

"Bryan how many times have I told you to not call me that!" said the blonde. Hermione immediately recognized that voice, "Malfoy! What in seven hells are you doing here!" Draco immediately turned and looked at her, "Granger! What are YOU doing here! Bryan I can't believe you let this mud-…..why in the hell are you laughing, who the hell are you!" Draco said now looking at Nichole who was trying very hard to control her laughter but her shoulders shaking gave it away. When she finally got under control she answered

"Well, you were about to call her mudblood, which I find hilarious because that is the exact opposite of what she is and secondly I am Nichole, learn it, and know it." She snapped and glared at him with the same cold expression, when he let out a smirk she slyly smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione. for once you have taste that I can approve of and you are so right, it is very sexy " She said all the while smirking at the many colors of red that was becoming evident on her friends face. Draco and Bryan looked very confused until something dawned on Draco, "Wait Nichole is it? You didn't happen to go to Riverdale Heights with Bryan here did you?" Nichole looked at him perplexed, "Yes I did why?" Draco then walked over to his friend and patted him on the back, "It's about bloody time those glasses helped your eyes." Bryan glared at Draco for making fun of his prier taste in woman and the fact that Draco also thought she was attractive. He growled lowly and whispered low enough for Draco's hearing to barely catch, "Mine."

Nichole on the other hand was planning how to get Draco and Hermione together. While the boys were having a quiet conversation she smirked and walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Bryan.

"We haven't seen each other all summer and now we are going to a school for witches and wizards… I think some explanations are in order and some catching up! Please Bry!" She said looking up at him with puppy eyes. He could never reject those let alone when she called him Bry, it always sent shiver up his spine and he never really knew why.

"Of course, come, sit" he said as they sat in the seats across from Hermione. Draco was still standing in the center of the room slightly confused. Hermione sighed and stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. He was about to snarl at her thinking it was Pansy but when he saw her big brown eyes and soft hair he stopped. Once again sighing she began to speak. "Look, seeing as my best friend and your best friend are getting along and looking like they will want to spend lots of time together, we might as well try to get along seeing as we shall be seeing a lot of each other, now I thing the best way of doing that will be starting over." She took her hand from his and inhaled deeply and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I am Hermione Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you" Draco smirked and thought about what she has said, she was right, they will probably be seeing a lot of each other and he was happy because now she can get to know him better and he may get to have her in his reach finally. He looked up at her and took her hand " I am Draco Malfoy, and they pleasures all mine." He stated smoothly while kissing the back of her hand and was pleased at seeing her face tint.

During the rest of the train ride they talked about almost everything and by the end they found they had more in common than they thought and it seemed as if for all these years they have been friends instead of enemies. Nichole was very pleased with her work as she looked at Hermione and Draco chatting casually and happily. Bryan looked over Nichole, he has always liked her, he always loved how her eyes danced with mischief or amusement and how they lit up when she smiled or laughed. He also looked at his friend and smiled slightly knowing that the same thing was running through his mine but about Hermione.

Finally, the train came to a stop. The girls, for the first time, realized they haven't changed. With a quick incantation, they were dressed and ready. The boys just shook their heads at the girls' forgetfulness and then their quickness. As they left their compartment, they went on with their conversations. Bryan and Nichole were talking about the new Batman film coming out next summer (this summer for us but you must remember, it is September in this story I AM SO PSYCHED FOR THAT MOVIE THOUGH!). While Drace and Hermione continued talking about CD's

"So what are those contraptions called? And what does it stand for?" Draco asked, he was so confused about most of these muggle creations and with every question he asked, she calmly responded.

"CDs stand for compact discs. It is well, a disc that can be read by a laser and has music recorded onto it so you-" Before Hermione could finish she was interrupted by a very angered, and dishelved, Ron.

" Mione! Do you realize who you are bloody conversing with?Step away from him this instant!"

Hermione could feel her vein on her head pulsing uncontroablly at this. How dare he tell her what to do after what he did! But before he could answer, another cold one responded for her.

"Well Wesealy, I think she knows she has been talkingto me at the fact she has for this entire train ride and secondly why the hell would you care, after what you did to her last year, I still can't see what Hermione saw in you originally, but alas, no we won't stop talking because she is quite enjoying it herself arn't you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco in a sign of thanks, " Yes I was Draco. And as for you Mr. Ronald Weasly!now facing and glaring at RonHow DARE you come to me and tell me what to do! And I do realize who I was speaking to and it was refreshing having an intelligent conversation with someone so I think we shall continue now!" she turned back to Draco and took his arm "Now, where were we? O yes, Cd's have…" Her voice trailed off as she and Draco walked to the carriage that Bryan and Nichole were currently occuping.

"So, Nichole are you excited to be sorted?" Bryan asked.

"Well DUH I mean its so suspenseful! I mean aren't you nervous?"

Bryan laughed at her comment, "Well since I am related to Malfoy there, no doubt I'll be in Slytherin!"

Nichole sighed heavily, " I hope I am with you since Ms. Smarty pants there is Head girl, she is sharing a dorm with the head boy Mr. Too Sexy and I am so disappointed that I won't be there to witness their relationship bloom!" she slightly pouted but soon got starry eyed thinking about ways she can help. Bryan sighed knowing what was going through her mind.

" Yes I hope your with me because with Blaise dating Ginny and Draco and Hermione probably going to be together, then I will be the only one left for Pansy to chase."

Nichole giggled at the sound of distress in his voice and on his face. She didn't seem to notice how is face softened and his lips curl up when she giggled.

* * *

Please Rview! You know you wanna ;) 


	2. What a way to start the year

**A.N: **OMG thank you all so much for the reviews! I fell so loved and they make my day go by SO MUCH BETTER! I am working hard to keep these so you will enjoy them! I thought I should clear something else. The reason Bryan said 'mix' when describing Mione is well…..she is, she is an ice fairy and an angel mix. Being an angle gave her wings and strengthens her power on the ice element, also allowing her to control water and snow she has very little demon in her so that's why it doesn't show in appearance but she has the power of one.. And now NIKKI DEAREST! She is a more of a fairy type of figure and an angel, she also has a little demon in her because her mum was a demon fairy that is why she has wings like an angel, and fangs as well as claws of a demon. She has control of fire and ice elements and has some powers of a demon. These arn't going to be like demons like from Inuyasha, nope! This will be more like Juevenille Orion(the darklores). And for those who hasn't read that, think, raven from teen titans, they have more of a telekinetic power and can move things (or people). Now the guys are like, hmm literally creatures from hell. I couldn't resist making draco like the exact thing of a demon from hell because everyone refers to him as the DEVIL! The reason Bryan is the way he is with angel wings, is because his mum was an angel. He is like Little nicky(movie!), just my own character! And they have demon powers like the girls and then the strength ! You know, typical demon cuteness! Thought I should share that before I mention something and ppl start absolutely spazing because they are like WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! And if you still think about it well…. SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT ITS MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! - well..not that meanly but you catch my drift, ON WITH THE STORY!

Nichole looked out the window when she saw the castle approaching she squealed with delight.

"It is so beautiful! I can't believe I am staying here!"

Bryan chuckled at her face, she looked like a child in a bakery, staring at the Giant cake o display. He smirked at her.

"You know you will attract flies if you leave you mouth hanging like that." She just turned toward him and smiled , "Well, what can I say, I am a girl and every girl grows up wanting to live in a castle, what did you expect me to do?" She said as she went back to looking out the window, she sighed then she continued,

"I always wanted a castle like that, right over the ocean. So I could sit in the highest tower's window and feel the breeze as I look over the ocean. Then, at sunset I can go for my nightly flights out over the Ocean and through the sky. It would be so beautiful." She said with a sigh. Hermione, who was talking to Draco, was also listening in. When she heard Nikki slip about the nightly flight her eyes widened slightly. _Shit! What if they figure it out! _

_/NICHOLE! YOU JUST SAID YOU GO ON NIGHTLY FLIGHTS/_

_/Yes, and your point is/_

_/Uh, I hate to break it to you but…NOT EVERYONE HAS WINGS THAT THEY CAN FLY WITH/_

_/Yea…and…oh SHIT! MIONE! HOW COULD YOU LET ME LET THAT SLIP/_

Bryan looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't know you rode brooms."

Hermione and Nichole both froze and looked at each other, Nichole just smiled sheepishly,

"ah, yes! Of course! I mean what witch or wizard doesn't!"

/_well, that was too close for comfort/_

_/Well, we DID panic over nothing, I mean I should have remembered about brooms at the fact that is all Harry and Ron speak of/_

The girls giggled and then started to chat about things ( not mentally, out loud) while the boys just looked at them.

_**/you smelled it didn't you/ blaise**_

_**/if you mean the nervousness and fear that spiked in their scents then yes I did/**_

_**/the year hasn't even officially started and they are already hiding secrets from us/**_

_**/sigh yea, this does sound like Hermione's doing, she has a streak of keeping things secret, and since Nichole is her friend, then I'm guessing same with her/**_

_**/you have NO idea/**_

FINALLY! The reached the school ( that carriage ride was slowly getting on my nerves.. I dunno about you, but it was) Draco and Hemrione parted from Nichole and Bryan to talk with McGonegall. So B & N headed over to Hagrid who was suppose to take them to Dumbledore so they could be sorted.(don't you love my laziness I DO!) Bryan and Nichole walked around aimlessly quite confused.

"So, do you know what this Hagrid character looks like?" Nichole asked innocently since she had no idea.

"Not a fucking clue!" Bryan answered truthfully, Draco had spoke of him, but never on his appearance.

"UGH! Are you SERIOUS! We are looking for someone we don't even know who he looks like if its even a he! ARG! THAT IS IT!" with that, Nichole jumped on Bryans back so she was higher up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"HAGRID! WHERE ARE YOU! IF YOUR ON THE PREMISES MAKE YOUR SELF KNOWN!" Bryan blushed at her action at first and then smirked widely when she started yelling. Finally, a tall, big, raggedy looking man approached them.

"I em Hargid, what er yee be needing me fer?

"Well," she said getting off of Bryans back, " I am Nichole Granger and this is Bryan Mal-." She said but interrupted by Bryan, "Black, Bryan Black" he said as extended his hand to him,

"Its great to have finally found you and meet you, we are the two new student that are entering for 7th year."

"Is that so? Well yee er welcome te Hogwarts! Come this way fer ye sortin"

Nichole and Bryan nodded and followed Hagrid into the castle.

Bryan looked at Nichole, who has been slient for the whole walk. This was VERY unusual for her. He tapped on her shoulder, she jumped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bryan questionably

"Oh, nothing, its just, why did you say your last name was black? You and Sirius also have the same last name… are you related to him at all?"

"Well, I am his nephew. My dad was his brother." Nichole's mouth made an 'o' shape and then another thought struck her mind.

"Then how are you related to Draco?" Nichole asked as with her head tilted to the side, which Bryan loved.

"My mum was his mum's sister."

"then why did you change your name to Malfoy?"

"Probably the same that you changed yours to Granger."

Nichole was taken back by that. Because if that was true, then he wasn't really any old witch or wizard. She would have to keep an eye on him, and warn Hermione to watch Draco, because if they are like them, then this might be a VERY interesting year.

Finally, they were standing in front of the Great Hall, they watched as first year after first year went up and had a talking hat yell out names to them. During this time, Nichole has grabbed Bryan's hand and her grip got slowly tighter. Finally Dumbledore called them in. When they entered, they were still holding hands. Girls were glaring at Nichole as Guy were glaring at Bryan, and Hermione and Draco has an evil grin on their faces. Yup, Bryan and Nikki weren't the only matchmakers here.

Finally, Bryan took his hand out of grasp and rested it on his shoulder, he leaned towards her ear and whispered,

"Relax, you'll be fine, just calm down alright?"

she smiled and nodded.

"Good" with that we walked to the stool and took a seat.

When the hat was placed onto his head it immediately started to speak.

"Well Well, look at what has walked into this school, it's another Malfoy, or actually another Black. I was wondering when you would ever come. You have extraordinary powers with a wit to match. You are sly and sneaky, but you have a heart for only those you see fit. You are also quite the schemer. So I think it would only be fit for you to be in………………………… SLYTHERIN!" Bryan smirked and got up. The Slytherin table was screaming and cheering, but instead of going to the table, he went to Nichole and took her hand in his and led her to the hat and continued to hold her hand.

"Well, if it isn't another Granger, or should I say, OW that hurt! Fine I won't say but your stubborn I will give you that and powerful. You also have a large heart and are very protective. You are also brave, even though you were scared of me, you lack of fear for things everyone else fears. You are also very sneaky as well as sly, and you already have a plan for this year aye? Oh, I like that plan! You are also a schemer like Bryan Black, and your just as conniving. You are sleek and gracefully like of a snake but can also be very dangerous. You would fit perfectly in…………SLYTHERIN!"

She smiled widely as she got off the stool and looked up at Bryan and smiled wider if possible.

"I guess we will be together this year."

Bryan laughed lightly and smiled, "Thank God, because then I would be stuck with Pansy." Nichole laughed as they walked to the table and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh come on she can't be THAT bad." Bryan just sighed

"Oh, you would be surprised…"

Draco and Hermione watched their two friends with a smirk on their faces.

_PERFECT!_

Dracdo and Hermione were sitting at the head table. Sensing they weer both thinking the same, the looked at each other and grinned.

"So, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"But of course, all great minds think a like"

"Oh Malfoy, didn't know you though of my mind as great…"

"Well it is, and when did we go back to last names Hemrione"

Hermione shivered slightly when he said her name

"Sorry Draco, it will take a while to rid of the 6 year habit."

Draco smirked at her, "No problem, we will be living together so you will probably pick up on it quickly. So, about the pervious thoughts….."

"Ah, yes! I think they would be a marvelous couple and I think that Nichole will be able to help Pansy…"

Draco looked at his fellow head questionably, "What do you mean help Pansy?"

"You'll see" she said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

The feast went by rather quickly and our wonderful naïve Nichole never noticed all the guys looking at her since Bryan glared at all of them which stopped it immediately. Of course, she did notice the interatction between Hermione and Draco a smirked widely.

_Perfect_.

Finally, everyone left the great hall and headed to their common rooms. Nichole and Bryan were talking merrily on the couches in the common until a shrill voice entered the room.

"OH BRY-RY!" Bryan visably cringed as Nichole just smiled sweetly.

"Oh Hello, Pansy was it? I have heard so much about you!" She said happily as she faced Pansy whose arms were around Bryan. Pansy looked up started, just now noticing someone else was in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Pansy demanded, arms still wrapped around Bryan's neck.

"I am Nichole, Bryan's girlfriend, so can you please let go of him, I would really appreciate it."

"Make me!" she said tightening her grip. Her eyes flashed purple ever so slightly but Nichole caught this. She smiled slightly.

"Alright, but lets go fight in the pit shall we, we don't want to hurt are prize" The slytherin common room is 3 levels, and the pit is on the bottom and that is were they hold fights or duals when they challenge one and other.

Pansy smirked and stood up.

"Your on" Nichole smirked as she an Pansy raced to the railing and leaped over it, landing on the bottom floor on their feet in a cat like grace.

"Ready slut?" Pansy taunted

"As always"

Immediately, both girls dropped down in a fighting stance as a crowd began to gather.

The wizards were two into the cat fight to notice both of them were now bearing fangs and claws fighting hand to hand instead of with wands. They all failed to notice this, except Bryan. He watched curiously as the girls started to pick up the face. Finally, Pansy resorted to verbal combat when the broke apart from a even kick.

"You know, I don't know why you think you and Bryan have a chance. It is obvious he likes me, your just a little forbidden slut, you are just like your mother."

This caught Nicholes attention and her aura started to flare as her anger rose.

Hermione and Draco both felt this and started heading toward the power source( the were in the Head place thingy.

"You take that back" she said through clenched teeth

"Why should I? You are arn't you."

Nichole howled with rage and lifted her hand which was glowing with an eerie green light. She opened her hand facing Pansy as a force made Pansy fly back into the wall.

Nichole's hair was kicking up around her as she smiled sadistically, fangs bearing. All time around them stopped, except for the other with in human powers aka Bryan Draco and hermione

"You know NOTHING of my family you little whore, and you know nothing of yourself. You are just a puppet used in a little game that your father plays. I would have killed you but since your under default and related to me, I will spare you" with that a silver and orange light mixed with the green and circled around Pansy. By now Nichole was in her other form as well as Hermione, who was now there and understanding what was going on, she sent a blue and purple light out of her hand and it too circled around Pansy, who was now screaming in pain and eyes glowing red. The two stood side by side now as a huge gust of wind kicked up around the. They started singing in unison, almost like a chant.

"Darkness and light that possess her soul

that enables her not to feel nor grow

Release our sister from this curse

That ties her to their empty home"

It was very odd in deed but Pansy's screams died, but another, more demonic, continued. A red spirit, that looked like a minion from the seventh layer of hell, was screaming in agony. That wasn't the only thing, Pansy now had a similar dress as the girls, but it was a dark purple on top that faded out to a lighter on the bottom. Her wings were also Angel wings but were a mix of dark and light purple feathers. She had a light purple tiara and pinkish flowers decorated her hair.Finally,all the wind and the screaming came to a hault. There was Pansy passed out on the floor. Hermioone and NIchole looked at eachother shakingly,

"Well that was was quite a way to start the year" She said drozing ly as she was swaying back in forth

"You have no idea" with that the both passed out.

The boys looked at the girls in shocked and slightly confused. Why had they pictured the girls with wings and dresses? They then realize time had continues again and the students were looking on in confusion.

"Well, can you handle Nichole and Pansy? I have to bring Hermione back to the Head dorm."

Bryan smiled, "Yea I can take care of them."

Draco smirked and glared at all the students. "MOVE EVERYONE THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DINNER THEATRE!" with that everyone immediately ran out of the common room and into their own dormitries.

Bryan smirked at his friend, "You still have it in ya, striking fear in the hearts of others."

Draco shrugged and smirked as he lifted Hermione gingerly off the ground and was now carying her bridle style.

"Meh, what can I say, I am just a terrifying guy"

The both chuckled slightly has Draco went into demon form.

"I am going to fly back, It is a nice day and I don't want to have to answer questions of those I pass in the hall."

"Well you could just yell at them to oblivion." Bryan smirked

Draco sighed, " not to professeurs."

Bryan smiled and opened the window and turned back to Draco, " Your on your own on that one."

Draco headed toward the window, he then turned to his friend and saluted.

"Take care" and with that he took off to the night sky.

Bryan sighed and turned toward the two girls.

"Well, all I have to say is thank god your thin and that I am a demon." With that he picked both girls up and dropped them off in their rooms. It took him a moment tofind Pansy's, but the girls were willing to help him.He returned Nichole to his room and placed her on the bed. He pulled up a chair and stared at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"Who are you really Nichole, and why haven't you told me"

He was confused slightly, he knows for a fact that she and Pansy did indeed have claws and fangs becasue they were still bearing when he was carrying them. They went down, though, before others could notice. He sat there and thought about the Passing events as he watched her sleep. He could have sworn he saw them all have huge Angel wings. And that song, he has heard those voice before... He sat there for a moment until it finally clicked

_the girls from teh Lake!_

That's it, she and Hermione are going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Or at least, he and Draco are having a lot to discuss.

When Draco landed in the head common room., he went straight to their room(they share a room but have two beds in their). He layed her gently on her bed and sat on the side of her bed. He looked down at her and watched her chest raise up and down with every breathe she took. He smiled slightly at how peaceful she looked lying there. She also looked so beautiful, and he wasn;t even going to deny it. She did look beautiful with the moonlight hitting her face. Like an angel. He smirked to himself. _She probably is, I mean she DOES have angel wings doesn't she?_he stood there and ponderedfor a moment ifhe actually DID see her having angel wings. _Well I will just talk with Bryan tommmorw._He remembered when thetwo girls were singing. _I know those voices I have most definately heard them before...BLOODY HELL THE LAKE!_ He looked down at Hermione and smiled softly. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and pulled up a chair next to her bed

"Hermione Granger, once again, you made me fall in love with you. Like you have been over and over again."

He sat there just watching her sleep peacefully. He was just thankful she wasn't drained from whatever she just did. He sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up. He put a hand on her cheek. It couldn't have been anything bad, she is too innocent to be doing anything evil. He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard her moan quietly has she snuggled into his hand. When she did, another hair fell into her face. He went to brush it away when he noticed she was hold his other hand. She then shifted so now he was sitting in a quite uncomfortable position. Sighing, he crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her while still holding her hand, she smiled slightly. He sighed _she is going to flip in the morning_ but then a quiet whisper changed that.

"Draco" she sighed and smiled slightly wider. He smiled a bit to and nuzzled his her hair.

_Or maybe not._

**AN **I know that was short but I know that you ppl just needed to know that I was still writing and alive so I thought it would be better than nothing right? RIGHT? Well I apologize and I hope you enjoy!


	3. pancakes

The next morning Nichole woke up and rubbed her head, " Ow, what is this the hangover from hell, it hurts like a bloody bitch" She then looked over and saw Bryan, she smiled slightly until she remembered what happened last night, "Fuck," She rolled over and went to go check on Pansy. When she opened the door though, Pansy was already there, about to knock.

"Oh, Well I guess your up, lets go get Hermione" Pansy smiled and nodded and they headed out. They both were sporting PJ shorts and a tank top that showed some stomach. It took them a while to find the Heads dorm, but they did. They both smiled at the portrait, it was a Dark Lore holding an Angel everso carefully and nuzzling its neck. The angel giggled and looked up at the girls.

"Oh, good morning, they two are inside sleeping, but I believe that Hermione is about to wake." With that the portrait swung open, the girls nodded and walked inside. They found her room no problem, but the thing is, it was empty, They smirked at eachother and snuck in Draco's, before though, Nichole summoned a video camera and started to record them. Pansy smirked and approached the sleeping couple.

"And here mates we have our favorite half angel demon snuggling with her soon to be mate." The girls started snickering until Nichole felt the camera leave her hands. She looked up and her face paled. Hermione smirked.

"And this folks, is the last time you shall ever see these two again."

The girls smiled and ran, with Hermione close on toe, they all landed on th couch and laughed.

"Wow, that was an interesting wake up call, but what are you doing here?"

Pansy shrugged, " We were bored, and" Nikki interrupted

"Well, now that the guys know I was a little scared to face Bryan, so I escaped to here" Hermione and Pansy rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, while you're here lets get some band practice in, since Pansy is now here, we will get more done ."

They "accio" there instruments, NIchole on drums, Pansy and Hermione guitar while Hermione also did lead vocals.

Still in their PJ's the girls got to their instraments but first Nichole summoned a silencing charm around the room, the other girls looked at her with a raised brow, "What? The boys already had enough surprises for one night, don;t need to pile them on" The girls shrugged and went to their instraments

and Nichole started it with a drum intro followed by the guitars, then Hermione took the mic

(**ALL **Mione)

I'm a punk rock prom queen  
Brown paper magazine  
Hotter than you've ever seen  
Everywhere and in between  
I'm a ten ticket thrill ride  
Don't you wanna come inside?  
Five star triple threat  
hardest of the hard to get  
No one's little red corvetter  
Ain't seen nothing little yet

**It's been 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
'Cause you can't see that I'm the one  
**  
I'm your late night head rush  
Ace high royal flush  
Red velvet orange crush  
You just don't impress me much  
A glossy, double cover spread  
Opened up inside your head  
A black cherry paradise  
Half the sugar, twice the spice  
I don't wanna treat you nice  
Come on baby roll the dice!

**It's been 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Can't you see that I'm the one? **

It took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Cause you can't see that I'm the one

It took 6 whole hours  
And 5 long days  
For all your lies to come undone  
And those three small words  
Were way too late  
Cause you can't see that I'm the one

After they finished, they just laughed, it has been about 3 months since Nichole and Hermione played and almost 6 months since they all played together.

Nichole stretched behind her set, drumstick in hand, "Man, I am starving! Lets cook up some breakie shall we?" without waiting for a respons she skipped to the kitchen and whippped out her green scooby doo apron that read "Bone Apetite"

"Hmm, I think I'll make pancakes Chocolate chip okay or Cinnamon?" She said turning the girls after laying the ingredients on the counter. Pansy and Hermione , who had settled down on the island (countertop in the middle of the kitchen), and thought of it for a momnt,

"I'll have cinnomon please" Hermione said as she got up to set the table

"I'll have some chocolate chip" Pansy said as she fetched the drinks

Nichole just smirked as she startedstirring the batter.

"Alrighty babes it will be ready in a moment. The girls laughed and turned up the radio which was currently playing 'Taking care of business'

MEANWHILE AT THE SLYTHERIN DORMS

Stream of sunlight broke through the window and hit Bryan's face, we woke up steadily and stretched, he pulled up the covers on the empty bed and.. wait, empty bed, He woke up immediately and searched for her, he couldn't see Nichole anywhere

"Shit, shit, shit, where is she" he mumbled under his breathe as he searched everywhere for her, he couldn't find her nor Pansy.

_/shit Draco, I can't find the girls anywhere do you have an idea/_

_/laughs yea, you have got to come see this, first, they were playing in a band and singing a song, and now Nichole is making pancakes while they are singing and dancing around the kitchen to 'Taking care of business'/_

_/OKay, I will be right over, leave you indow open so we can surprise them./_

Bryan went into his demon form and flew out his window, he was at Dracos in mer seconds and stepped in.

Draco was outside his door, looking over the stair railing into their kitchen area where the girls were indeed singing and dancing while cooking. Nichole was making pancakes, Pansy wa making bacon, and Hermione was making sausage. When the song was over they were done cooking, they laughed and talked as they set out the food.

"Lets go get the boys shall we?" recomended Hermione

"No need we are right here love." Say draco smirking as he and Bryan entered the kicthen and he wrapped his arms around Hermione. He but his head on her shoulder as she blushed furiously, "Smells delicious" Hermione continued to blush as her friends all smirked evilly. Nichole was about to make a comment until she too felt arms around her waist, "Yes, it does smell delicious NIkki, where did you learn to cook like that," nichole blushed as Pansy continued to snicker and now Hermione joined in at the look at her friends face. Nichole then had an evil smirk and faces Pansy, "Pansy, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, becasue you would be in the same situation if Kody dearest were here." Pansy immediately colored 4 shades and Hermione and Nichole both smirked at their friend. Draco and Bryan shared a confused look, "who is Kody?" they both asked. then a figure appeared out of the ceiling and landed ever so gracefully on his ass.

"DAMN IT NICHOLE! Next time you want to teleport me somewhere could you give me SOME WARNING! or I swear to god your new friend will be my poison claws." Nichole smirked at the new figure and walked over and patted him onhis head, and ignoring the growl coming from him.

"Aw, and I love you too Kods, but before you get all freaky and threatening on me, you might want to look at the occupents of the room first." Kody then grumbled under his breath as he looked around and noticed one new blondie, and the brunette he knew was Bryan and he saw Mione and Pan...

"Pansy? Is that you?" Kody ask, Pansy just blushed and nodded, he smiled and ran over to her and picked her up and spun her. "Oh it has been too long." he said as he hugged her, she blushed and then he went up to Hermione and smirked, "Hey squirt," he said as he messed with her hair, she pouted and jumped up and tried to mess with his shaggy dirty blonde hair, which he easily avoided. She pouted again, " Don't call me squirt and its no fair! I am your like 6'6" I can't reach," He laughed andgave her a hug, " Yea, but your a squirt, your not suppose to be tall." Draco, now was a little confused and a little jealous with hjow this guy was holding his Hermione. He didn;t even bother to correct himself, his demon side already wants her, so no denying it.

"Mione, love, who is he?" he said while taking her back so his arm was now around her waist, she loooked confused and then it clicked

"Oh, how foolish of me, Draco, this is my brother, Kody, Kody, this is my erm.." Draco interupted her, "Boyfriend, I am Draco Malfoy, it is good to meet you, " Kody smirked at his sister's blush and shook Draco's hand, "So Kody, what brings you here?" Kody smirked, "Well, munchkin over there teleported me here and thats all I know." Nichole smiled sweetly and stomped on his foot. "I am NOT a munchkin!" He smirked as he went to nurse his fot. "Dreadfully sorry your royal highness, I met she's a royal first class shrimp." He smirked as he ran behind Pansy. Nichole growled until she remembered something,

"SHIT! Breakfast! Sit down and eat NOW!" she demanded, everyone gave a mock salute as they sat down at they table and ate their grub.

* * *

AN Yea I know, It is short and stupid, but I thought Pansy needed someone, and I was going toput her with Harry, but meh, I dunno then I thought Ron, but he is being a loser in this story, so I decided to make my one Pansy toy! who is KODY! Kody is like the brother figure of both of them, you know since they really have no other fam fam, so he takes care of them both, and is like a guardian, Pansy is a friend of theresnd also one of their kiind, she and Kody are a thing, well unofficially, but are and the thing with Draco and Hemione, it is like a silent decision/ agreement and just him being possesive and her not minding and the Bryan and Nichole arn't official yet taht is y he hasnt said love and what not. so WOOHOO! And I sadly dont own anyone but Nichole, I do own Bryan and Kody partially, but they are based of my guy friends so they are techniqually belonging to them,


	4. Changes

Well, for those who read this before me, the queen of laziness, actually put paragraphs in, I will have to say... I AM SO SORRY! I just put it up in a rush, and didn't put para's in and I feel really bad! I am so sorry! I put it up right b4 I had to go to pT since I am broken and I apologize! I hope I did a better job with spacing and it will be much easier to read! Just a warning, realtionships go in reverse, and things change, hint the chapter title, changes!

* * *

Everyone sat and ate breakfast, Pansy looked at the wall clock, "Crap! I have to go back and get ready for classes!" She said as she stood up Nichole and Hermione frowned, "Aw! You're leaving us so soon?" Pansy smiled and laughed, "You guys are ridiculous! I will see you during classes won't I?" The girls smiled and hugged her, "Oh but of course!" the girls chorused. Pansy smiled and the girls exchanged kisses on the cheek, 

"Thanks for breakfast girls I will see you later!" Pansy said as she turned to leave, she was stopped, though, by someone grabbing her arm, "Wait, I will walk you to your dorm," Pansy looked up and saw Kody smiling and blushing slightly. She nodded, as her face resembled a strawberry as they walked out, neither noticing they were holding hands.

The two girls left in the kitchen sighed heavily startling the two boys. "Mione? Why don't they just admit that they like each other and get it over with," Hermione shrugged as she ate a piece of bacon, "I don't know they should, it will be so much easier," Nichole nodded, "Yes Nichole, it is so much easier when you get things off your chest by telling someone, example, what happened last night. Penny for your thoughts?" Bryan asked innocently while taking a bite from his pancake. Nichole laughed nervously and faced Hermione. "So mins, since when was Draco your boyfriend?" Hermione blushed and Draco smirked. "Since last night, isn't that right love?" She blushed deepened. Nichole and Bryan smirked.

"Draco, I didn't know you were like that, well I knew, but after she passed out." Nichole smirked more at what he was implying as Hermione's face resembled a cherry and Draco hit him upside the head. "WE DIDN'T DO THAT YOU MORON! We just had a nice mental conversation." He said as he took another bite of his pancakes. Nichole was about to make another comment until Hermione interrupted her thoughts.

"Speaking of closeness, you and Bryan were looking rather chummy this morning. Would you like to share those thoughts?" Hermione said grinning while taking a sip from her Orange juice. Draco smirked at Nichole's blush and looked at Bryan. "Yes Bryan, Hermione and I have already explained ourselves to you, now how about you share." Bryan glared at his friend. He was about to lash out until a soft giggle that he has loved ringed in his ears.

Everyone looked at Nichole oddly, Bryan was first to voice everyone's thoughts, "Dare I ask Nichole dearest, what is so funny?" She just smiled sweetly, "Oh nothing, nothing at all... Oh Hermione! We need to get ready for class. We have Deviation first!" Nichole smirked when she heard a groan and a thunk. Everyone turned their head to the noise and saw Hermione face down on the table, repeatingly hitting her head repeating, "why why why" Nichole laughed and patter her friend on the head,

"Now Now Mins, maybe if your good and go without a fight, I will make you those yummy brownies you love, with your favorite icing." Hermione immediately brought her head up and her eyes were sparkling. She beamed at Nichole, "Really!' she asked like an excited kid just being told they could buy all the candy in the store. Nichole laughed and nodded; "Really really" Hermione squealed and pulled her friend upstairs. "Then what are you waiting for! No time to dawdle! You can just accio your clothes right over and we can head over together!" she then turned to the boys who were looking at her with wide eyes. "Well what are you waiting for? GET A MOVE ON!" with that she pushed Nichole in her room and slammed the door behind her.

Both boys just started at the table where the girls were sitting moment ago, and to the door they just disappeared in. They blinked, every slowly and again, before they turned to each other. "What just happened" Bryan just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, but your girlfriend has got some mad mood swings." Draco just grinned, "Yes, well, your soon to be girlfriend never answered your question." Bryan stopped his chuckling and his eyes narrowed, "That tricky little... oh she will have to answer me sometime!" With that he pulled Draco upstairs, "Come on we have to get ready, then Nichole is going to have one LONG lecture!" As soon as the boys such the door, their was a bright flash seen under it and an ominous chuckle, "Well, Well, if it isn't my dear son and nephew, and in love with the get-aways? Well, this just won't do..." With another laugh and a bright flash, it was silent.

In the girls room they were giggling over little things. When Hermione stopped she smirked at her friend,

"Wow, where did you ever learn to sneak your way out of unwanted conversations? Especially with Bryan?" Nichole laughed and smirked, and oddly, didn't blus.

"Lets just say lots and lots of practice! I mean, I had to avoid him when he was asking about what happened with Jason and that...that...UGH!" she said growling and she discarded her shirt for the button up uniform she summoned moments ago. Hermione giggled at her friend's reaction as she to button up her shirt.

"Ah yes...that ugh, whatever happened to her? Did she fly off to arg land too?" Hermione teased as she slipped off her pants and picked up her skirt. Nichole growled and glared as she threw off her Pj pants and clutched her skirt in her hands. She gripped it tightly as she used her other hand to poke at Hermione's chest (not like that folks, like in the middle when you get pissed at some one and you poke at them to get a point, and to inflict some pain.)

"You watch it missy, because if I do recall, you were the same after ickle ronnie kins dumped you!"

Hermione scowled and was about to comment until the door flew open. The girls looked over at the boys, both not ion the mood for anything and barked, "WHAT!" The boys both snarled and said,

"We were telling you to hurry your asses up wench, and while your at it through some clothes on," Draco growled out Bryan snorted, "Yes you whores, and can't you keep your hands off each other. Besides, no one wants to see your fat arses anyways." With that they both left and slammed the door. Both girls looked at the door with their mouths a gape.

"What on earth..." was Hermione's reply. Nichole just grumbled, "Whats up their ass" as she slipped on her skirt as well as Hermione. They then put their robes on and looked at each other. "Well, since the boys seem to be pmsing, and I don't feel like tolerating my soon to be ex's crap..." Nichole interrupted her,

"teleport to the Slytherin tower?" Hermione smirked, "What a brilliant idea! I was going to say the diviation tower, but I would like to talk with Pansy, to see if all the demons here are acting up, aka Kody." The girls nodded and took off to the Slytherin dorm. As soon as they left the door flew open and Draco came storming in,

"Well hurry up you whores!" he looked around and saw no one and growled, "those sluts, probably off fucking other men, disloyal onnas(women)." Bryan came in and smirked evilly as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Don't worry dear cousin, we will see them in class. We shall put them in place later, because whether they like it or not, fate will take its toll on them. Even if they narrowly avoided it last time." Draco smirked, "Yes father will be very pleased." With that, they turned on their heels and out the portrait, their robes billowing behind them.

The girls landed back in their rooms fuming.

"Those bastards! They are using us to get back at us!" Nichole was now growling as she bent down and picked up her locket of her family, tears were stinging her eyes, as well as Hermione's.

"Yes, seems that they were just sent to finish the job." With a shake of her head, her tears were no longer rimming her sorrowful eyes, as they were now holding a fire of determination. A smirk crossed her features as she looked over to Nichole, whose eyes were now sharing the same gleam, except; she had a stray tear on her cheek. Hermione whipped the tear away and hugged her friend,

"Well Nichole, we will just have to teach them we aren't that easy to get id of." Nichole leaned back and smirked as she headed towards the window. She smirked, "Then Hermione, let us gather the other players and let the games begin," With that she leapt out the window with Hermione close behind, "With pleasure" she said as she blew softly, like blowing a kiss, except a cold fog left her lips, as if it was cold, and all time froze except for them. Hermione smirked at her handy work and looked at Nichole who was floating in the air wait for her. Hermione smirked and jumped, "With Pleasure."

The girls landed softly in the Slytherin common room as Pansy and Kody came flying around the corner.

"WHY IN SEVEN HELLS DID YOU FREEZE TIME!" Kody yelled. Pansy, though, immediately saw their angered looks, but their eyes were filled with sadness. She turned and smacked Kody, "Oh hush you! Now watch for the darklores!" she turned to her two friends and hugged them, when she pulled apart, she looked at both of them in the eye. "What happened to you to? I have never once seen either of you come close to crying since the accident," she looked at both of them and saw more tears gather and they caught their breathe,

"It does have something to do with the accident doesn't it?" The girls nodded dumbly and Pansy walked them to her room and beckoned Kody to follow, they sat the o girls on the bed and cradled them while rocking back n forth as the two girls cried. "Shhh its okay, tell me what happened. But first, let everything out, all of your sadness." After a while their tears came to a stop and they sniffled slightly. Kody smiled and whipped Hermione's cheek, then reached over and whipped Nichole's, "

is that better?" he asked in a soft tone. They both nodded, he then leaned against the headboard and brought them between his legs, the both leaned into the crook of his neck and sniffled as he soothingly rubbed their backs. Pansy watched helplessly as her friends, who are usually so strong, broke down. She grabbed each of their hands and whispered in a quiet tone.

"Now tell us what happened." Nichole and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. The explained everything, from when Pansy and Kody left, to when they arrived. Kody looked like he was about to kill someone, as his grip on them tightened to a point they visibly winced. Pansy on the other hand looked shocked. "They, seriously said that?" she said in a quiet, shocked, voice. The girls nodded as Kody abruptly stood up and started pacing.

"What are you going to do! Obviously this is bad since, A.) _They_ found you again, and B) they have darklores on their side this time, WHOM may I say, are the two guys who two happen to care about most!" Kody ranted on and on as the girls recoiled into a ball. Pansy looked sadly at them and rested a hand on their knees.

"You do know what this means." The girls nodded. "It means we will have to leave" Nichole said softly, "and we will have to fight them, and maybe even kill them," Hermione said sadly. Pansy shook her head. "Not entirely..." Nichole and Hermione's head shot up, "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, excited that there may be a way around this. Pansy smiled, "You guys led a double well if you want to get technical, triple life style before here. Actually, you had 4 different lifestyles. You are a witch, a demon, a superstar, as well as acting as normal people." Hermione and Nichole gave her a look and said in unison.

"And this will help us how?" Pansy smirked, "Why don't you put it all together, I think Artemis and Athena are getting rather bored and sad that you have neglected them all this time," she said as the two girls smirks grew. "Pansy you are a genius! But wait, what about us?" Nichole asked, Pansy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" Hermione elaborated, "We mean, what about us, I mean Nichole and I just can't disappear off the planet!" Nichole nodded in agreement. Pansy though for a moment, "well there could always be a time turner..." Hermione immediately shot down that idea, "too tiring" then Pansy smirked, "Then we will just have to do what we do best," Nichole and Hermione smirked as they all said in unison, "Spells and Coning!"

Kody stopped and looked at them oddly his eyes went between the three girls now giggling on the bed, "What did I miss..." he said suspiciously. The girls looked at him innocently, "nothing!" they said sweetly, He just looked at the suspiciously, "right..." Then out of no where Pansy jumped on him and looked up into his eyes, giving him big puppy eyes, "will you please help us with out plan" He was about to say no because he didn't know what it was, but then he felt two tugs on the ends of his shirt, he looked down and Hermione and Nichole were also giving him the puppy dog eyes. He winced. Pansy's were already hard enough to turn down, and the other two taught her. He sighed and put a hand to his head while the other one supported Pansy. "FINE! I will help!" they girls jumped up with glee but he stopped them, "But will you please explain to me what I just got myself into?" The girls just grinned and whispered the plan to him. When the pulled back with grins plastered on their faces. He grinned widely while his eyes sparkled with mischief, "This will be fun," he said and smirked evilly, "and I know the perfect spell."

The rest of the day went smoothly, the boys were snickering at the girls, and making snide remarks. The girls would just return with hateful glares and continued their work, as the boys would growl silently. They hated to be ignored, and even worse, disrespected. Being Darklores gave them that trait as well as being part of the Malfoy bloodline, made it even worse. (I thought I should say this now, I do not own the term Darklores, I got it from Juvenile Orion! thought I should tell you now before I get my butt kicked AGAIN for lacking a disclaimer).encounter with death eaters, and nikki goes into rage, Hermione carries her back to the dorm, Kody and pansy questions

_Flash back_

_The girls kept time frozen for, quite a while until they finally perfected the spell. At last, Nichole, this time, blew a kiss, but this time, out came fire. Hence, caused time to commence at normal pace. The two girls smiled sadly at Pansy and Kody. "Its time" Kody said softly, the two girls nodded and muttered a chant under their breath while moving their hands in identical motions. All the sudden, their were two pairs of girls, they looked Identical. One pair of the Hermione and Nichole muttered a spell and their images changed. Nichole now had long crimson red hair that went to below her waist. It had black streaks. She opened her eyes to reveal deep hazel eyes that were mixed with rich oranges and reds. _

_Hermione now had long blonde hair with baby blue streaks. Her eyes were also hazel with ice blue specks. Her hair also went to her waist. Their complexions were now pale, and their features became more defined. They looked elegant, and graceful as their clothes changed as well. Nichole was now wearing a 3-quarterlengths top that has ruffles on the end of the sleeves, and down the V-neck, it tied in between her breasts. It was a cream color and complemented her complexion. She wore skintight black pants with black ankle boots to match. All and all, she looked dressed to fight, or seduce. _

_Hermione now was wearing a long black dress. It had an Empress waist as the rest flowed freely down. On top, it was a strapless dress and had ruffles sticking out on top. They girls looked at each other and smiled sadly then nodded to the two other thems. "Now remember, you are to remain as us until we tell you understood" The copies nodded, "you did receive our memories and emotions so you know who is who!" The copies both nodded and Nichole and Hermione smirked, "Now HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!" The giggled as the leapt out the window and off to who knows where._

_END Flashback_

Kody walked back into his dorm and sighed. He hoped they wouldn't have to keep this charade up for long. He already had to start at a new school, plus, he had to keep Hermione's and Nichole's little adventure, and all of their identities on the DL. As well as protecting them from their psycho boyfriends, who just happen to be powerful Dark lores. He sighed and sunk down on the sofa. When did being a teenager get so complicated.

He snarled as he flexed his claws that just appeared. "Damn blood lines. What is the big deal anyways?" He said as he examined them and sighed again. "Its just the luck of the drawl, some get lucky, while others have to suffer for what they can't control." He retracted his claws, and sunk further into the sofa. He sighed (he does that a lot now :p) and massaged his temples. This was going to be a lot of work. He could tell. He looked up when he felt someone take his hand. They gave his and a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled at Pansy and pulled her into an embrace. She may have been trying to comfort him, but at the moment, he could tell she was the one that needed it most. She had the same lotto luck as the two girls, it was only time until someone used it against her as well. He growled and held her tighter. He would never let any one near his Pansy, ever.

He didn't even bother to correct himself. Not like he had time, for right after that moment, Hermione came flying in carrying an unconscious Nichole. Kody and Pansy jumped up and rushed over to them. As soon as they reached them Hermione whispered, "Losing grip." and passed out in Pansy's arms. Pansy put her arm around Hermione's waist and brought her to her room. While Kody followed and did the same. Pansy looked worriedly between the girls. Kody came and hugged her.

"It will be alright. I will conjure up some pillows and blankets, and we can stay and watch over them tonight. They need their rest, and they can explain to us in the morning, since you remember, they-""will be starting school as Athena and Artemis tomorrow, I know. I know...," she barely whispered as tears started to break through her eyes and she held the girls hands. "I know..." Kody sighed and forced Pansy away from the girls momentarily to go to sleep. He racked his fingers through his hair and looked at the girls. "And so it begins..."

* * *

AN I am sorry it took me a little longer than the end of the week! I just needed to do some finally touches! And I thought that this needed some issues, at the fact almost all of my stories are like happy go lucky so SOMETHING BAD HAD TO HAPPEN! So there! This is a little belated disclaimer, and this goes for the rest of this story, if I forget. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or anything that relates to Harry potter! I only own Nichole and Bryan and Kody, ONLY those three characters! okiely doikly! Sweet! I hope you guys like this chapter, I put a lot into it trying to make up for my lacking of updating! 


End file.
